


Ace In The Hole

by FloatAlong



Series: From Town to Town [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Caught in the Act, Danger, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping, Smoking, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloatAlong/pseuds/FloatAlong
Summary: When the two of them are caught in the act by a group of raiders, MacCready has a risky and unusual plan to get him and Nate out of it alive.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Series: From Town to Town [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097183
Kudos: 11





	Ace In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> After the relative innocence of the last installment in this series, I decided it was time to present this, objectively the roughest and nastiest one I've written (probably ever)... Feel free to skip this one if it's not your thing, but I know there's plenty enough of you out there that this will appeal to!
> 
> NB: I ummed and ahhed about whether or not this classified as featuring non-consensual sex, since MacCready is fine with it (and it's his idea) but they're also kind of only doing it under the threat of death, so... I thought it best to err on the side of caution. So please bear that in mind and do what's best for you - just know that there's nothing as extreme as hardcore r*pe in this scene.

In retrospect, Nate reasoned that maybe picking somewhere a little more private for his and MacCready’s raider-kidnapping-roleplay sex games would have been a better choice. But MacCready had wanted the authenticity of it; he had insisted that this barn was abandoned, in the middle of nowhere, and exactly the kind of place a raider would take him to _have their way_ with him. Unfortunately (it occurred to Nate as he heard footsteps approaching and interrupting their roleplay before it could start) MacCready had done such a good job at finding a barn raiders might use… that it seemed some _actual_ raiders had already had the same idea.

‘Oh shit,’ MacCready said, forgetting his oath as he broke away from their kiss.

‘ _What the fuck are we gonna do now?_ ’ Nate hissed as the footsteps got closer. ‘ _I thought you said this place was abandoned?_ ’

‘I’ve got a plan,’ MacCready said hastily. ‘Just play along.’

Nate dithered and looked mournfully at his weapons, discarded at the door and now too far out of reach, as the lights flicked on and a pack of three, four, six raiders walked into the barn.

‘I shudda taken more from ‘em,’ one was saying. ‘They couldn’t have stopped us. Cudda taken the lot.’

‘Yeah, but then they’d move away, and we’d have to find a new settlement to mark, wouldn’t we? You don’t fink these fings through, Jet.’

‘I s’pose you’re right. I s’pose – ‘ang on, who the fuck is this?’

The group became aware of their presence, and Nate was treated to the uncomfortable sound of six rifles being cocked and raised in his direction. He panicked, struggling for something to say, but MacCready spoke first.

‘Please!’ he begged, falling to his knees and shrivelling up. ‘Please don’t hurt me! I don’t know what you want with me – I’ve never done anything! I don’t have any caps!’

Nate wondered why MacCready was shying away from him just as much as the others, and then he realised – of course. Nate was wearing raider armour. Authentic roleplay. Perfect disguise.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ barked one of the raiders, presumably their leader. ‘Who are you?’ he demanded of Nate. ‘You’re not one of our lot. You from Red’s gang?’

‘Uh… yeah,’ Nate managed, trying to sound tough.

‘Well she’s got a lot of nerve sendin’ someone round now. If ya didn’t get the memo, she and I don’t exactly get along anymore. What’re you doin’ here? An’ who the fuck is this?’ he gestured to MacCready, still cowering on the floor.

‘This is… a peace offering,’ Nate tried, going with the flow. ‘Red hoped you might get some use out of him.’

‘Please!’ MacCready begged again, convincingly. ‘I’ll do anything you want!’

‘Oh he is, is he?’ the leader murmured, and lowered his weapon. The rest followed suit. ‘Well, maybe that changes things. Let’s have a look at him.’

The raider approached the two of them, and yanked on MacCready’s hair, forcing his head up. ‘He’s got a cute face,’ he said, seeming pleased. ‘I’m going to enjoy ruining it,’ he added, and gave MacCready a firm slap.

Nate flinched, instincts kicking in, wanting to fight the bastard back. But that would be suicide, and he couldn’t blow his cover now. So he had to let it happen.

‘You know what – deal,’ the raider agreed. ‘I’m havin’ first go on him. You can tell Red her gift is much appreciated, and maybe we’ll be able to start makin’ deals again.’ He turned his back, walking away and taking his jacket off.

Nate felt a sharp pinch at his leg. He looked down at MacCready, who stared at him fiercely and mouthed the words ‘ _you first_ ’.

‘Uh, actually,’ Nate said abruptly, ‘I have come all this way… and like you said, he does have a very cute face… would you consider, maybe as a show of good faith to our gangs’ renewed friendship… letting me have the first go?’

The leader turned around again. He seemed to sneer, but then softened and said, ‘You’re a cheeky little bastard, I’ll give you that. Go on then. Show us what he can do.’

Thank Christ, Nate thought to himself. If this guy hadn’t had a voyeuristic side, they might have been done for. Though he still didn’t know what MacCready’s plan was.

‘N-no!’ MacCready stammered, faking tears now. ‘Don’t make me do it! Don’t make me strip!’

‘Uh… shut up!’ Nate shouted at him. ‘Take your clothes off, you little… slut.’

MacCready obliged, unfastening his coat and sliding it off. Nate thought he heard him hiss ‘ _rougher_ ’, though, so he gave him a light slap across the face again, hoping it looked worse from where the raiders were standing.

The rest of the gang had taken more of an interest now – they were all male, Nate noticed – some were staring and groping at their crotches, but even the ones sorting away the haul from their raid kept glancing in their direction.

Finally, MacCready was completely naked. Nate improvised, ‘Well! What are we going to do with you, then?’ hoping that MacCready would actually answer the question, since he had no idea where this was supposed to be going. If anything, they were now less prepared to fight back or escape than they were, and there was no way to make it to his weapons by the barn door without alerting suspicion…

‘Please, don’t piss on me!’ MacCready sobbed. ‘You were talking about it the whole way here, about how you wanted to do it… I’m begging you not to…’

Nate took the hint, though he wasn’t pleased about it. ‘That’s right, slut… I’m not going to go without leaving some of my scent on you.’ Some of the other raiders grunted and jeered in support at this. All eyes were definitely on them, now.

Nate lowered the pants of his raider harness outfit, pulling out his cock and pointing it at his lover’s face, level with it. A line of pre-come dripped from the tip, no doubt from how aroused he had been _before_ this whole mess had started. Normally he would definitely suffer from pressure to perform with others watching, but the panic of the situation had caused him to need to piss pretty badly anyway. ‘ _You sure?_ ’ he mouthed to MacCready, who gave a quick nod of support. Well, here we go then.

After a moment, he started. Piss flowed from his cock and splashed onto MacCready’s face, messing up his hair and running down his naked back and chest. It dripped to the dirty floor around him, wetting the dry earth and forming a puddle around his knees and feet. Once he’d finished, poor MacCready was completely soaked.

‘That’ll teach ya, slut,’ Nate said, flicking the last drops onto MacCready’s face for effect. One of the raiders cheered. But what next? ‘You wanna suck my dick, boy?’ he asked, guessing.

‘I can’t… I won’t…’ MacCready said, but gave no resistance when Nate pulled on his hair and thrust his face into his crotch.

‘Yeah, that’s it,’ Nate growled as his lover huffed, panted and licked his way around his nether regions. ‘You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?’ he asked rhetorically – but something in MacCready’s eyes told him the answer was a genuine ‘yes’. Nate was only trying to play along, but MacCready… was he actually getting off on this?

If nothing else, the physical sensations alone were enough to cause a predictable reaction in Nate’s anatomy. He raised his hardening dick and slapped it against MacCready’s face a few times before finally letting go of his hair. ‘You’re a kinky little slut, aren’t you?’

‘Fuck, that’s the stuff,’ he heard one of the raiders grunt.

‘ _My ass_ ,’ MacCready hissed, his head down. Where was this going? He had to trust him.

‘Get on all fours,’ Nate commanded, and MacCready did so. ‘Let me just… investigate the assets,’ he said, and circled around to MacCready’s rear end. The first immediately obvious thing was MacCready’s own erection, dangling behind his balls and dripping a string of pre-come to the floor. If Nate was in any doubt as to how much his partner was enjoying this, then this settled it. He gave the cock a reassuring squeeze. ‘You’ve got a nice ass, boy.’

‘Please no…’ MacCready begged, convincingly. ‘I’ve never been touched back there. I’m very sensitive…’

Nate slapped him on the ass, and investigated. He froze. There was genuinely something stick out of… _sticking out of MacCready_. It looked like a ring.

‘ _Carefully_ ,’ MacCready whispered between fake sobs.

‘I’m… going to finger you,’ Nate said, and pretended to do so with one hand, but actually pulled on the ring. It was connected to a metal pin, which was connected to… _no_. No way. It couldn’t be.

‘Ahhh!’ MacCready screamed, pretending to be in pain from a rough fingering.

‘Shut up!’ Nate ordered. The object had finally slid out, and he had hidden it in his own pants without the raiders noticing. ‘You know, I’m starting to think I’m having all the fun here. What’s say we get the others in on this?’

If MacCready’s plan had been to give enough of a show to get all of the raiders interested, then it had worked. All six of them were gawking with desire; a couple had pulled their own cocks out and were openly masturbating to the scene. At the offer of joining in, they practically cheered in horny approval.

‘Move over,’ said their leader, pushing to the front of the group. His dick, Nate noticed, was also the biggest. Was that how their chain of command functioned, he wondered? ‘I say he’s gonna need marking as our own, lads. Our friend from Red’s gang had the right idea. Who’s with me?’

Of course, they all were. As Nate stepped away from his humiliated lover, the raiders lined up in front of him ready to mark their newly claimed territory.

Nate took the opportunity. As they let loose and pissed on his boyfriend, he circled around behind them and caught MacCready’s eye. He nodded.

Nate pulled the pin on the grenade.

He set it down on the ground just behind the line of raiders and ran. MacCready, he saw, waited until just the last moment before jumping up suddenly and leaping away behind a stack of crates – before they could react the grenade detonated, blowing them apart in a blast of dirt, fire and piss.

Nate immediately ran over to MacCready. ‘Fuck, are you okay?’

MacCready was wincing, still lying on the floor. ‘I landed funny on the wooden boards. Think I hurt my arm.’ He staggered to his feet, still naked and dripping. ‘I’m okay though. Not really hurt.’

Nate had a million questions, but the first had to be: ‘Why the fuck did you have one of my homemade grenades up your ass?’

‘Cos yours are slimmer. A normal frag grenade wouldn’t fit.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

MacCready grinned. ‘You dared me to try and fit one up there when we were drunk, once. When I found out I could do it, well… I always fancied the idea it might come in handy in a pinch. And you _are_ always moaning at me for not being able to carry enough, so…’

‘Jesus!’ Nate shouted. ‘Surely you don’t keep one up there all the time?’

‘Nah,’ MacCready said casually, now lighting a cigarette he had pulled from the pocket of his pants lying by the door. ‘I’m just messin’. It was lucky, is all. I thought I’d have you find it as a little surprise during our roleplay session and have to wrestle it off me or something… speakin’ of which, when I said I was aiming for authenticity – ya know I wasn’t planning on going quite this far.’

Nate surveyed the carnage left surrounding them. ‘Yeah. Gonna admit it: a bit of a mood kill for me. Might not be able to finish what we started earlier, if that’s what you were hoping.’

‘It’s alright,’ MacCready sang with a satisfied grin. ‘I already finished anyway.’

Nate started in surprise. ‘You did? Fucking _when_?’

‘When the six of ‘em were pissing on me,’ he beamed. ‘Couldn’t help it. Haven’t been used by a pack of as many as six men for a long time now…’ he sighed out a lungful of smoke, reminiscing. ‘To be honest, I nearly came when you pulled the grenade out – that almost did it for me then and there. God that was hot. Oh, and sorry for putting you on the spot there and everything, making you perform for everyone. But we only had one grenade, so I needed a reason to get all six of ‘em together… and I thought I’d be their little piss dog,’ he finished, and slicked back his still wet hair.

‘And mine, apparently.’

‘Always.’

Nate chuckled and shook his head. ‘You know, I was going to point out… in case I upset you or anything…’ he started.

‘Oh?’

‘I was going to say that I “didn’t mean it” when I was calling you names, and stuff. But, with all due respect to my favourite wasteland merc – you really _are_ a kinky little slut, aren’t you?’

MacCready grinned boyishly. ‘And I’m all yours,’ he said. ‘Now let’s get out of here before I freeze, my mean hunky raider boyfriend.’

‘Don’t make me slap you again,’ Nate said, joking.

‘I might be okay with it, in the right circumstances,’ MacCready replied, winking flirtatiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Blimey. Well, that happened. This is one I actually wrote and finished a while ago, but was waiting for the right point in the series to drop it... I didn't want three piss-related fics in a row! People might start to think it's the only thing I write about....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did; I love reading comments 'nstuff. I'm on twitter as @FloatFill where I post updates and stuff if that's your jam - I'll see you for the next one!
> 
> Oh, by the way, I've now set out a roadmap for the remainder of this series (since I can't go on forever!) and I've decided I have 5 more ideas worth fleshing out into stories, as well as deciding the order I'll put them in. Definitely need a sweeter / funnier one to follow this one up with, so perhaps some celebratory drinks at the Castle would be in order...


End file.
